objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for BFDIA
I Battle For BFDIA is a second chance for RCs who didn't make BFDIA. They will be able to host if they win, replacing TV (unless TV wins). (Not really, though. Remember, this is all fanon!) Characters Black Hole.png|Black Hole the transformer Fanny.PNG|Fanny the transformer Pie Pose.png|Pie the transformer Firey Jr.png|Firey Jr. SuperDuper3DMan Bracelety (OC Pose).png|Bracelety SuperDuper3DMan Gaty.png|Gaty SuperDuper3DMan Cloudy.PNG|Cloudy Phuocphuc46 Evil Leafy (Poses).png|Evil Leafy Phuocphuc46 Tree 3.png|Tree Phuocphuc46 Taco.PNG|Taco (BFDI) Dash OreoMaster Robot Flower.PNG|Robot Flower Dash OreoMaster Bell.png|Bell Dash OreoMaster ACWAGT Lollipop Pose.png|Lollipop Petr.kasuba.12 Nonexisty.PNG|Nonexisty Mapmaker024 8-Ball.PNG|8-Ball Mapmaker024 TV.png|TV NLG343 Basketball.PNG|Basketball NLG343 Clock 2.png|Clock NLG343 Remote .png|Remote PikminComet Balloony.PNG|Balloony PikminComet Pillow.PNG|Pillow PikminComet Grassy.PNG|Grassy Fever Roboty.png|Roboty Fever {31st} Saw.PNG|Saw Fever Barf Bag.PNG|Barf Bag Bfdifan444 Lightning Bolt.png|Lightning is the best Marker's main.png|Marker Cedricblocks Eggy.PNG|Eggy Cedricblocks Bottle_Pose.png|Bottle Cedricblocks Cake.PNG|Cake IixLillyxii Naily.PNG|Naily IixLillyxii Tokens You have full permissions to use all of these tokens in your camp. The numbers in parentheses () are the amount of Token Points the token is worth. All tokens are stackable. *Small Win Token - Takes away 1/3 of your votes. (30) *Win Token - We all know what it does. (40) *Small Spread Token - Takes away 1/4 of your votes and spreads them evenly to all other contestants. (30) *Spread Token - Takes away 1/3 of your votes and spreads them evenly to all other contestants. (45) *Spread Token XL - Takes away 1/2 of your votes and spreads them evenly to all other contestants. (60) *Swap Token - Swaps your votes with a chosen contestant. Can be risky. (40) *MY Token - Take a token of your choice from an opponent of your choice. (60) *MY Token XL - Take 2 tokens of your choice from an opponent of your choice OR take a token of your choice from 2 opponents of your choice. (110) *NOM Token - Like the MY Token, but you cannot use the stolen token. (40) *NOM Token XL - Like the MY Token XL, but you cannot use the stolen tokens. (70) *Nope Token - Any bad tokens used on you for this round will have no effect. (30) *Nope Token V - The next bad token used on you will have no effect. Lasts until a bad token hits you. If two or more bad tokens hit you on the same round, the worst one (the one with the highest Token Points score) will be blocked. If they are all worth the same amount of Token Points, one is chosen at random. (70) *Nope Token V XL - Like the Nope Token V, but blocks 2 tokens. (130) *Sacrifice Token - Doubles both your votes and a chosen opponent's votes. (50) *Rock Token - Can be thrown at an opponent during confessionals. (1) *Rock Token XL - Can be thrown at an opponent during confessionals. (2) *Gambit Token - Gives you immunity during the round, but doubles your votes next round. (50) *Escape Token - If you were supposed to be in the bottom 3 during the round, gives you immunity for that round and the next round. If you were not supposed to be in the bottom 3, your votes are tripled. (100) *Escape Token V - If you were supposed to be in the bottom 3 during the round, gives you immunity for that round and the next 2 rounds. If you were not supposed to be in the bottom 3, you get eliminated no matter what. (100) *Conjunction Token - For each Conjunction Token used on the same person, they gain a doubling vote multiplier (1 token = 1x, 2 tokens = 2x, 3 tokens = 4x, 4 tokens = 8x, etc.) No effect if only 1 is used, and only 1 Conjunction Token can be used per user per round. (30) *Multiply Token - Can be used in conjunction with any tokens to multiply their effects by 1.5. (100) *Bronze Token - Worth a decent amount of Token Points. (50) *Silver Token - Worth a large amount of Token Points. (100) *Gold Token - Worth a very large amount of Token Points. (250) *Diamond Token - Worth an extremely large amount of Token Points. (1000) Token Pictures You have full permissions to all of the pictures below and full permissions to make and add better versions of them. Small Win Token BTD.png|Small Win Token Win Token BTD.png|Win Token Small Spread Token.png|Small Spread Token Spread Token.png|Spread Token Spread Token XL.png|Spread Token XL Swap Token.png|Swap Token MY Token.png|MY Token MY Token XL.png|MY Token XL NOM Token.png|NOM Token NOM Token XL.png|NOM Token XL Nope Token.png|Nope Token Nope Token V.png|Nope Token V Nope Token V XL.png|Nope Token V XL Sacrifice Token.png|Sacrifice Token Rock Token.png|Rock Token Rock Token XL.png|Rock Token XL Gambit Token.png|Gambit Token Escape Token.png|Escape Token Escape Token V.png|Escape Token V Conjunction Token.png|Conjunction Token Multiply Token.png|Multiply Token Bronze Token.png|Bronze Token Silver Token.png|Silver Token Gold Token BTD.png|Gold Token Diamond Token.png|Diamond Token Token Points Tokens can now be exchanged for Token Points! Token Points allow you to buy other tokens. This provides a simple way to exchange tokens with other tokens. You may use this system in your own camp. Giving Tokens You can give tokens to others, especially if you're in an alliance. You may use this system in your own camp. Owned Tokens & Token Points Black Hole 16 Token Points Fanny 1 Small Win Token, 7 Token Points Pie 36 Token Points Firey Jr. 14 Token Points Bracelety 19 Token Points Gaty 16 Token Points Cloudy 2 Small Win Tokens, 21 Token Points Evil Leafy 1 Gold Token, 60 Token Points Tree 1 Bronze Token, 48 Token Points Taco 10 Token Points Robot Flower 14 Token Points Bell 31 Token Points Lollipop 0 Token Points Nonexisty 1 Swap Token, 0 Token Points 8-Ball 0 Token Points TV 21 Token Points Basketball 18 Token Points Clock 20 Token Points Remote 17 Token Points Balloony 15 Token Points Pillow 2 Small Win Tokens, 1 Silver Token, 52 Token Points Grassy 0 Token Points Roboty 0 Token Points ELMINATED Saw 0 Token Points Barf Bag 0 Token Points Lightning 19 Token Points Marker 18 Token Points Eggy 4 Token Points Bottle 32 Token Points Cake 12 Token Points Naily 10 Token Points Teams There are no teams. Alliances You are free to make alliances, with any amount of players in them. List of Alliances *Bumblebee the transformer's Alliance: Black Hole, Fanny, Pie, Cake *Mapmaker024's Alliance: Nonexisty, 8-Ball *Phuocphuc46's Alliance: Cloudy, Lightning *Bfdifan444's Alliance Barf Bag, Balloony *NLG343's Alliance: Basketball, TV, Clock *Geometry Dash OreoMaster's Alliance: Bell, Taco Alliance Requests *Barf Bag Bfdifan444 and Balloony PikminComet would like to be in an alliance with Eggy Cedricblocks. *Nonexisty Mapmaker024 and 8-Ball Mapmaker024 would like to be in an alliance with Black Hole the transformer, Fanny the transformer, Pie the transformer, and Cake IixLillyxii Episode 1 Challenge 1 The first challenge is a fishing challenge. Strategy and luck are both involved in this challenge. You will have 10 chances to get fish. Each chance allows you to pick a fish to attempt to go for. Each fish has a certain point value and chance to obtain. Chances will be determined with random.org. Top 10 will gain immunity! Points values: *Goldfish: 10 points, 100% chance *Salmon: 20 points, 50% chance *Clownfish: 35 points, 33% chance *Angelfish: 60 points, 20% chance *Koi: 150 points, 10% chance *Coelacanth: INSTANT WIN, 1% chance *Tokenfish: 35 points, Small Win Token, 20% chance Deadline: August 11, 12:00 PM (EST) Results 1 -1 is for contestants who have not yet done the contest or have done it incorrectly. Immune *Evil Leafy: 300 points (1st) *Pillow: 260 points (2nd) *Tree: 240 points (3rd) *Nonexisty: 200 points (4th) *Pie: 180 points (5th) *Bottle: 160 points (6th) *Bell: 155 points (7th) *Cloudy: 105 points (8th/9th) *TV: 105 points (8th/9th) *Clock: 100 points (10th) Up For Elimination *Lightning: 95 points (11th/12th) *Bracelety: 95 points (11th/12th) *Marker: 90 points (13th/14th) *Basketball: 90 points (13th/14th) *Remote: 85 points (15th) *Black Hole: 80 points (16th/17th) *Gaty: 80 points (16th/17th) *Balloony: 75 points (18th) *Robot Flower: 70 points (19th/20th) *Firey Jr: 70 points (19th/20th) *Cake: 60 points (21st) *Naily: 50 points (22nd/23rd) *Taco: 50 points (22nd/23rd) *Fanny: 35 points (24th) *Eggy: 20 points (25th) *8-Ball: -1 points (26th/27th/28th/29th/30th/31st) *Lollipop: -1 points (26th/27th/28th/29th/30th/31st) *Grassy: -1 points (26th/27th/28th/29th/30th/31st) *Roboty: -1 points (26th/27th/28th/29th/30th/31st) *Saw: -1 points (26th/27th/28th/29th/30th/31st) *Barf Bag: -1 points (26th/27th/28th/29th/30th/31st) Elimination 1 Vote in comments for who will be eliminated! Vote for anyone who is UFE. Also, I have a surprise for you! Everyone will be earning Token Points, depending on how well they did in the challenge. Your Token Points are equal to your points in the challenge divided by five. Also, 1st, 2nd, and 3rd places will win Gold Tokens, Silver Tokens, and Bronze Tokens, respectively. *Roboty: 11 votes *Barf Bag: 8 votes *Saw: 1 vote Roboty is eliminated with 11 votes! Probably for not doing the challenge and only getting 2 votes to debut in BFDI. Episode 2 Challenge 2 The next challenge is to design a robot. Depending on how much I like your robot, you will get a score from 0 to 100. If your robot is too powerful or not powerful enough, its score will be lowered. Grammar or spelling errors will also take away from your score. You will also get Token Points equal to your score. Credit to Florence100 (YouTube) for the challenge! The deadline is on August 16, 12:00 PM (EST). The top 10 will be immune. Begin! Category:Camps Category:BFDIA Category:Cancelled